


Bound

by odysseaia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Teen Wolf's A Bite Off Center Rarepir Fest: </p><p>From acari's lovely prompt: Bonding (Characters are bound to each other in some way). To stop the cycle of death between the Argents & Hales, Allison & Derek get bonded to share every joy and every hurt, to dream each other's dreams and feel each other's pain until they've reached an accord. Derek as actual wolf gets bonus points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Title:** Bound.  
 **Creator username:** odysseaia | [@ tumblr](http://odysseaia.tumblr.com/) | [@ deviantart](http://odyssey01.deviantart.com/)  
 **Prompt #:** 221.  
 **Pairing(s):** Allison / Derek.  
 **Rating:** G.  
 **Medium:** At first drawn traditionally, then colored and painted digitally.  
 **Content Notes:** \---.  
 **Creator’s Notes:** The wonderful background texture is by [struckdumb](http://struckdumb.deviantart.com).  
 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. No copyright infringement intended.  
 **Summary:** From acari's lovely prompt: Bonding (Characters are bound to each other in some way). To stop the cycle of death between the Argents  & Hales, Allison & Derek get bonded to share every joy and every hurt, to dream each other's dreams and feel each other's pain until they've reached an accord. Derek as actual wolf gets bonus points.


End file.
